


Forgiveness

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings, Forgiveness, King Ghidorah Lives!, M/M, Mating Bond, Resentment, Scenting, They also don't know how to express their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: King Ghidorah manages to escape in the battle in Boston, returning to the only place they wished not to return.Maybe they are not alone...





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> So after a few days that I published my first fanfic of this fandom my head started to fill with ideas, so at the moment I’ve at least three new ideas that I want to write and I hope very soon to publish, as long as it doesn’t distract me.
> 
> This one turned out to be a little longer than the last one, I tried to keep it a little short...
> 
> This will also go to my Tumblr (same username), to all those kind people who read and commented on my fanfic, thank you very much and I hope this will be just as much to their liking. If you have a prompt you can tell me (／・ω・)／
> 
> Here my Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)
> 
> Edited: Monday/30/Dec/2019

Of all the places they could have chosen to heal their wounds, it’d to be this land of ice and darkness. It wasn’t the first time they fled to this place, but they were sure they wouldn’t let time freeze them again.

Their wings had been scorched, two heads shattered to ashes in a matter of seconds, and when all seemed lost to them, the other Titans arrived, witnessing their weakness. _Witnessing their defeat_.

And in the distraction, and coronation of the weak King, they managed to escape to the sea using one of the tunnels to get away.

The regeneration of their heads always bothered them, it showed that they were weak and had been attacked with their guard down, now because of the radiation this time was more painful than ever, _painful_ and _slow_ ; Without the other two heads they couldn’t create their destructive rays, they couldn’t fight. Their wings were the ones they longed for to regenerate. They’d to get out of here, they’d to challenge the weak King again, show him that they wouldn’t be submissive like the others Titans.

They didn’t want to be here where there was nothing and no one...

A familiar shriek in the air made them look up at the direction it came from.

A light red flash flew over the dark clouds. The red demon screeched a few more times as soon as he spotted them, Ghidorah growled showing their fangs, ignoring him. Once Rodan was over them he flew in circles, dropping sparks that fell on their body and wings. The sparks didn’t hurt them, they weren’t harmful to them like the irradiation of the weak King, they were rather _warm_. A strange feeling that only made them realize how frozen, and _lonely_ , they’d been until now.

The fire demon landed close enough to them, at a considerably safe distance from them. Ghidorah could see it, it _wasn’t_ the distance like before, when he was flying by their side, shooting down those metal birds. When he’d become their partner in their conquest and transformation of this world.

The three-headed hydra grumbled and avoided looking at the fire demon when he wailed, trying to get their attention. He was the _first_ to kneel before the weak King, that fire demon had no standards, _no pride_.

Rodan squealed a couple of times, from his safe distance, shaking his head from top to bottom, hoping that one of the heads would recognize his presence. None of them wanted to see him.

Ni growled at San as the red demon’s wails began to take effect on them and the third head tried to see the fire demon, something both, Ichi and Ni, began to exasperate them because — They also wanted to see him.

They listened to the desperate call of the bird of destruction, but ignored it. The wail came back and they growled. They didn’t respond to anything or _anyone_ , whatever the red demon wanted from them, it wouldn’t work. However, as soon as they felt the fire demon trying to get close to their still unhealed wings, they lost their patience, snapping at the fire creature, they spread their damaged golden wings trying to intimidate him, this time roaring to the sky and after so long, their rays came out of their snouts, illuminating the dark sky.

When the sound of thunder and lightning was over, the world went silent again, except for the blizzard, which was all the sound left between them.

The three heads growled at Rodan, hoping the red demon would understand that _they didn’t want him around_.

Rodan screeched totally annoyed, to Ghidorah’s surprise, and at the three pair of eyes the fire demon spread his wings and took off into the sky quickly, breaking the dark clouds and clearing the sky.

Even the blizzard was gone, leaving him all alone again.

San looked up to the sky, looking for a bright red shape flying in the now starry sky, there was nothing else. Rodan was really _gone_. Their partner had abandoned them, again. The third head looked at his brothers, only Ni denied shaking his head, pointing to Ichi who let himself fall onto the frozen ground.

They didn’t need the fire demon, he was now serving the false King, and surely he’d sent him to find them because he’d been the Titan with whom he’d shared most time. This was just another trap. At any moment, the weak King would appear to finish his battle —

A shriek was heard again in the air, this time the three heads raised their eyes to the red flash in the sky; Ichi looked at the frozen ground, hoping for a bio luminescent blue breaking beneath them... _Nothing_. Rodan had returned alone.

The fire demon landed closer to them this time, carrying two whales on his beak. Leaving them in front of them, Rodan waited.

Ghidorah wasn’t hungry, they didn’t need food, they didn’t need sleep either, they weren’t from this planet, so they weren’t bound by its rules and laws — Yet they hadn’t understood why this gesture made him feel _different_ , they had chosen a partner when in the past the idea had never crossed their minds. _Why?_

Rodan screeched again, this time impatient at the dubious reaction of his former King and partner.

The middle head roared, they were in every right to be suspicious, they weren’t fully recovered, and they turned their eyes to the whale. They weren’t surprised it was San who started nibbling on the meat. Looking towards Ni, the right head sighed and began to nibble the soft flesh.

Ichi looked at Rodan, the fire creature looked content with himself as if he’d completed something. So Ichi didn’t have much left, but to eat with his brothers, always on guard in case the weak King appeared or the annoying Queen was laughing in the air with her even more annoying song, instead was the fire demon by their side, peering his wings like it was the most important thing to do now that he brought food to them.

Once only the bones were left, and Ghidorah was satisfied, was that Rodan approached them, bringing his magma body to their golden one, spreading his heat.

It’d have been a moment they’d have accepted, if it hadn’t been because Rodan was _reeking_ of the weak King.

The red demon screeched angrily when two heads began to bite him and a third rubbed against his neck and wings. Understanding that his former King was trying to impregnate their scent Rodan had no choice, but to let them do their ministrations or else he’d have a three-headed King throwing tantrums.

As soon as the fire demon began to smell like them, Ghidorah was satisfied with themselves. San was the most expressive of the three, nuzzling his head with Rodan’s, to which the fire demon responded in the same way.

_Oh, there was that feeling again_. Wanting to prove that they were still strong enough to take back their title as King, to prove to the fire demon that they were worth for him to stay by their side.

A green curtain lit up the starry sky, then a red layer followed, and so a yellow, pink, and violet layer, creating a night rainbow that marveled at both Titans.

It was a wonderful sight, a fleeting memory from thousands of years ago when they came to this planet and the nights were painted with bright stars and colored curtains, for a moment it reminded them of when they were _up there_ and realized that — They didn’t miss space as much as they’d convinced themselves, they’d missed the stars, and to gazing at them with someone.

Rodan looked up at the colored sky, he’d never seen anything like it before, of course he’d never gone to places as cold as these, his shrines were volcanoes, warm places, but he’d to go back for his partner. For a moment he observed Ghidorah being hypnotized by such a spectacle, it was like seeing a hatchling.

With that thought, Rodan settled next to the biggest Titan, feeling two heads settling over his body and a third nuzzle against his neck.

Tonight, King Ghidorah would allow Rodan to stand by their side, share his warmth and their stars, marvel at the secrets this planet still held, but tomorrow they’d accelerate their regeneration, and leave this frozen place, the world had to know that they were here, and that they’d be ready to challenge the weak King once again.


End file.
